Devil May Cry: Remnant Hellfiire
by Tronmaster5704
Summary: You know the story of the twin Sons of Sparda, but what you didn't know, is that Sparda had an apprentice. Gladio, Sparda's shadow, also sired a son. His name, is Draco Branwen. With the demons rising again to overrun Remnant, Draco must, with the help of a few friends and family members, send the demons back to hell. This party's getting crazy! Let's rock!
1. S1M1: Corpse Party

**So, I bet you guys are curious as to where the next chapters of An Arc of Fates, Borderlands: Remnant Minds, and others have been, right? Well, unfortunately, life kinda sucks. Plus E3. And, I've been contemplating about rewriting a few stories. Which ones? Stay tuned after the chapter to find out. And speaking of E3, this is tangentially related to it. In (belated) celebration of the announcement of Devil May Cry 5, I give to you, Devil May Cry: Remnant Hellfire. This party's getting crazy! Let's rock!**

* * *

[No P.O.V.]

 _Two thousand years ago, before the rise of the four Kingdoms, the mortal world of Remnant was torn from the two brothers by the demons. Humanity, and the Faunus were enslaved under the tyrannical rule of the Demon Emperor, Mundus. This hellish rule would last, until one of Mundus's strongest generals woke to justice, using his own power to seal the gates of the Underworld, and the hordes of the damned inside._

[Fields of Pandemonium]

[2,000 Years Ago]

In a blood-soaked battlefield, at the edge of the underworld, a horde of crab-like demons swarmstowards a lone figure, a vaguely insectoid male demon with a scaly hide, a pair of downward facing ram horns, two chiropteran wings with beetle-like wings underneath, hooves for feet, and reptilian spines protruding from his back. Parts of the body appeared to be made of grey scales with accents of red and purple. This demon also had gold veins on his hands, arms, chest, shoulders and back, as well as a red diamond eye shaped gem in the center of his forehead, as well as skull-shaped gold knees and elbow guards with small horns. Within his clawed hands was a massive, double-edged claymore with a guard shaped like a rib cage with two skulls, one human, the other, a horned demon. The crossguard extended, and the blade's pommel opening into several spikes. With a single circular swing, the figure sliced several hundred of the crab demons into bloody halves. The camera later zoomed onto his face, showing two slit-like eyes, glowing red with power and lacking pupils.

 _He became know to legend as: Dark Knight Sparda!_

"MUNDUS!" Sparda roared, sending several demons back in fear, "Your reign over the mortal world is over! Surrender, or face, my vengeful hellfire!" He added, planting his sword into the ground, blade-first for dramatic effect.

Suddenly, without warning, with a boom of thunder, and a roaring laughter, three giant circles, red as blood appeared in the sky. The personification of Mundus.

"Sparda, you traitorous fool." Mundus chuckled darkly, "You will die for your transgressions." The Demon Emperor added, as another crab demon jumped behind Sparda, as the camera cut to black.

 _However, what is not commonly known..._

The camera is later covered in a blanket of blood.

 _Is that Sparda wasn't the only powerful demon to rebel against the lords of hell._

The camera cut back to the battlefield, as another demon cleaned of his sword with one of his wings.

"I knew he was there." Sparda snarked as the demon turned around, giving the camera a better look at it.

The demon was male, with pale skin, along with the talons and wings of a crow. His hair was black as night, and eyes of golden orange, as well as two outward-facing bull horns. And he had in his hand, a zweihander with a golden blade, and an obsidian pommel and crossguard with the end of the hilt taking the shape of a cobra with rubies for eyes, and an ember eye in the center of the crossguard.

 _This demon was the disciple of the dark knight, his apprentice. The Shadow of Sparda... Gladio!_

"Of course you did, master." Gladio retorted, rolling his eyes, as the crab demons charged forward.

"Gladio, take Yamato, cross the Hell Gate, and add your power to mine, and close the gate from the Remnant side." Sparda ordered, tossing Gladio a katana, pulsing with energy.

"What of you, master?" Gladio asked.

"I'll join you in time! Now, GO!" Sparda roared, charging at the horde, gliding with his wings.

 _'Good luck, master.'_ Gladio thought, lifting himself off the ground, and flying towards the Hell Gate, and the lightning surrounded him, taking him to Remnant.

 _'Be careful, Gladio... May luck be with you.'_ Sparda thought, swinging his sword, as the camera panned out to an overhead map of Remnant.

 _Using a combination of his power, along with a portion of his master's power, sealed the gates to the Underworld. Saving the mortal world from Mundus's rule. Centuries later, Sparda would sneak out of the underworld... And while the tale of the Sons of Sparda has been told, what isn't known, is Gladio too, sired a child. And thus begins the story of the Son of the Shadow..._

[Kingdom of Vale]

[No P.O.V.]

The Kingdom of Vale, a city sitting on the eastern part of Sanus, was a city known for many things. A melting pot of humans and Faunus. As well as the home to a certain little service shop, at the end of a dilapidated avenue. The neon sign, on the small arch above the door, in cursive writing, had 'Devil May Cry' on it, with the silhouette of a woman posing with two pistols. The camera later cut to inside the shop. The inside is covered in wooden boards and panels. A simple staircase leads to an upper floor, which has a pool table, a few couches, and a mini bar. On the walls of the shop, were many different trophies, some with weapons sticking out. By the stairs is a white refrigerator, along with a couple of additional couches, and large speakers. On the right side of the room, is an antique jukebox in the corner, along with a drums, and two electric guitars. In the center of the room is a large, antique desk with a single chair. On said desk are several photos. One of a blonde-haired woman, the second, being of what seems like the shop's occupants, and the last being of a small two-story cottage in the woods with two girls, and adult male, and a young boy. The final piece was a modern wireless phone, which suddenly began ringing, disturbing the piece and quiet of the shop, causing it's single occupant to groan in annoyance.

"Devil Ma Cry, how can I help you?" Asked the occupant, a young man of nineteen. "Sorry man, we close at 9." He added, hanging up the phone, the camera giving a better look at him. This young man was dressed in a dark gray long sleeved shirt, underneath a black vest with metal clasps holding the vest close. His hands are clad in black finger less gloves. He wore black cargo pants held up with a leather belt. The buckle bearing a right eye shaped like a gear, the eye having a bat wing replacing the bird wing. On his feet, was a pair of black leather cowboy boots. Around his neck, was a pendant with an emerald at the center. A look at his head, one could see that the young man has a fair skin complexion, black hair, slicked back, and underneath the pair of sunglasses he wore, were two red eyes.

 _'Yeesh, some people just can't take a hint.'_ The young man thought, as the front door was heard opening, thirteen figures entering the shop.

"Sorry, we're closed. Although, if you're in need of other business, the can's in the back." The young man said, hiking a thumb to the door to the left of the desk.

The young man's offer was met by a low growl. The young man sniffing the air, groaning in disgust.

"Shower's also in the back. You smell like a sewer." The young man joked, as the figures, now revealed to have rotting skin, roared louder, making the young man sigh, "Guess we're actually doing this." The young man added, grabbing the zweihander from before, and setting it on his shoulder.

"Die, half-breed filth." One of the zombies rasped, charging at the young man, only to get horizontally bisected by the young man with an underhanded swing.

"Hope you maggot sacks brought your fancy straight jackets, cause this party's getting crazy! Let's rock!" The young man shouted, tossing his shades at the jukebox, starting the music.

[DmC: Devil May Cry OST: "Never Surrender" by Combichrist]

With a roar, six of the zombies leaped at the man, the young devil hunter, performing a circular slash with one hand, vivisecting all of them with the zweihander with a smug grin. Five more undead appeared out of reddish purple portals, landing with a roar.

"Guess I'm gonna need to get the mop later." The devil hunter groaned, as two more zombies charged, the late teen kicking one in the chest, and decapitating the other with a swing of his sword. Five more zombies attacked, all of them being cut down.

"RRRAGGGGH!" One of the zombies roared, charging at the devil hunter, who notices two firearms on one of the slow moving ceiling fans.

"Now how did those two get up there?" The devil hunter asked no one in particular, only now noticing the zombie charging him, getting an idea, he took the charging corpse, and performed a spinning jumping uppercut, shouting "SHORYUKEN!" The zombie collided with the ceiling fan, landing in the hands of our protagonist. The camera zooms on the twin guns, showing them as Beretta 93R style machine pistols, the left one being colored a reddish orange, the right one being a bluish purple.

"Dusk, Dawn, let's rock ladies." The devil hunter said to the two machine pistols, aiming them at the zombies, cutting them down, nailing them all in the heads. Several more zombies popped out, the devil hunter doing the same to the newbies, nailing all but one of them in the head.

"Drop dead stiffs." The young man snarked, holstering the machine pistols, the front door opening.

[End OST]

"Well, this is quite the spectacle to see." Said a distinctly male voice, as the demon hunter turned around to see two of Vale's most recognizable Hunters.

"Well, well, well... Professor Ozpin, and his assistant, Glynda Goodwitch." The young man said, addressing the aforementioned hunters.

"Good evening Draco." The now named Ozpin replied.

"So, what brings the esteemed headmaster and his assistant to this little corner of Vale?" The now named Draco asked, walking around the desk, and sitting in the chair, as Ozpin and Glynda waked over to him.

"It's simple, we want to hire you." Ozpin replied, Draco sighing in boredom.

"I take it you aren't interested?" Ozpin asked.

"We haven't even told you what the job is!" Glynda shouted, exasperated.

"Sorry, I like you two, I really do, but we don't hunt Grimm." Draco answered.

"It's not killing Grimm, but rather, it's about watching over the Beacon Initiation." Ozpin explained.

"Again, not interested." Draco added, as all three of them heard a raspy laugh from the floor.

"Looks like you missed one." Glynda joked.

"Y-you're actually doing this?" Draco asked, sighing as he got up and walking over to the crawling corpse, "What're you chuckling about corpse party?" Draco asked, as the zombie looked towards the picture of Draco and his family.

"She...is...perfect..." The zombie wheezed.

"Who?" Draco asked, kneeling down to look at the corpse.

"The...child.. of silver...eyes..." The zombie replied.

"Ruby? What about her?" Draco growled.

"She...will make a...most wonderful mistress...for my Master..." The zombie answered with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I know that you demonic freaks are connected to each other, so listen up!" Draco growled, "Stay. The fuck. Away from my sisters." He finished, stomping on the zombie's head, crushing it like a pumpkin.

"Well, now that demons are involved, will you take the job?" Ozpin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know Oz..." Draco mused.

"We should let you know, young miss Rose has been accepted into Beacon two years ahead of when she would normally." Glynda explained.

"And, Yang is also heading to Beacon this year, if I'm right?" Draco asked, Ozpin nodding in conformation. "Guess I've got no choice. Sure, I'll accept." Draco added.

"Here's half of your payment." Glynda said, writing a check and handing it to Draco, "You'll receive the other half after the job has been completed." She added, walking out the door.

Draco looked at the check, and his eyes practically popped out of his sockets, "Um, Oz, d-did you miss a decimal point or something?" The young devil hunter asked in shock, as Ozpin followed his assistant headmistress out the door.

"Hope to see you at Initiation." Ozpin said, the door closing the door behind him.

"Well, guess this isn't so bad. Wouldn't you agree?" Draco asked, as several zombies appeared behind Draco and roared. "Guess it's time to start this party!" Draco yelled, taking his sword, and slicing at the camera, cutting it to black.

[Season 1 Theme Song: "Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold]

 _"He who makes a beast of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man."_

As the song starts up, the camera changes to reveal a panoramic view of Beacon Academy at night, later zooming in to show Draco balanced atop Beacon tower, looking up at the shattered moon. The camera later cuts to various dismembered Grimm as the vocals start.

 _Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay_

The camera later shifts to an assembled teams RWBY and JNPR, standing in the Academy's courtyard.

 _I tried to drive on through the night_

With a smile, Draco, leaps off the tower, drawing his Zweihander, Defiance, into a massive horde of demons.

 _The heat soaked ridden weather, the barren empty sights_

Team RWBY, brandishing their own individual weapons, charge forward as well, as the camera cuts to Ozpin and Glynda in the Headmaster's office.

 _No oasis here to see, the sand is singing deathless words to me_

The camera returns to Draco, just as a Marionette tries to bisect him.

 _Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone)_

The head of the Marionette explodes into a small fountain of blood, Ruby appearing behind it, Crescent Rose's barrel smoking.

 _Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction_

The camera changes to focus on Yang and Blake taking apart several Blades, Blake even decapitating one with a swing from Gambol Shroud.

 _My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone)_

Weiss is later seen using some wind Dust to take apart several Hell Prides with ease, before narrowly dodging a swing from a Sin Scissor.

 _No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention_

The camera cuts back to Draco, now firing Dusk and Dawn at a swarm of Flambats.

 _So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear_

The camera shifts now to an almost ethereal plane, Draco standing in a void with his amulet pulsing with demonic energy.

 **Tronmaster Presents**

 _Now take a trip with me_

A close-up on the amulet shows that it has a lizard-like eye at the center.

 **Based off of Capcom's video game franchise, "Devil May Cry"**

 _But don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem_

Suddenly, three glowing orbs, a manifestation of Mundus appear in the sky above Draco, his 'eyes' pulsing with energy.

 _I've know it from the start all_

Draco's body later shifts between his human and demon forms as the camera slowly zooms in on his body.

 **And Rooster Teeth's "RWBY"**

 _These good ideas will tear your brains apart_

The camera later cuts to a shot of Draco's eyes, completely normal.

 _Scared but you can follow me_

His eyes later pulse, being edged with hellfire, before the letters DMC are slashed into the camera.

 _I'm too weird to live but much too rare to die_

The camera shatters as an adult woman says the title of the series.

 **Devil May Cry: Remnant Hellfire**

* * *

 **Holy shit! That was long! But yeah, there ya go! The first chapter of DMC: Remnant Hellfire. And no, I won't be doing the theme song thing for EVERY chapter, just the first chapter of a specific arc. Now, as far as stories that I feel need a rewrite, those stories are Gamer of the Wasteland, The RWBY Saints, and RWBY: Hallowed Scars. Why? I don't feel satisfied with them in their current forms. Anyway, before you guys ask, I'm clearly using classic Devil May Cry as the basis for this story with a few tweaks. What tweaks am I referring to? Find out next chapter! The only thing I'm using from the reboot are certain songs. And to answer another question, yes, all the arc theme songs are Avenged Sevenfold tracks. Alright, now, for the disclaimer. Devil May Cry and all related elements are property of Capcom Co., Ltd. And RWBY and all related elements are property of Rooster Teeth Productions. Now, with that out of the way, don't forget to read and review, and I'll see y'all next time, on Devil May Cry: Remnant Hellfire!**


	2. S1M2: Rumble in the Emerald Forest

**What's this? A second chapter so soon after the first? What new spore of madness is this?! Ah, I love fanfiction writing. Anywho, I will admit, I messed up with the uploading of the first chapter, and I wasn't very descriptive in regards to the photos. The first photo is of course, Dante's mom Eva. The second, although I (regretfully) didn't get into detail, is of Dante, Trish, Lady, Nero, Kyrie and Draco. The last photo, which I also didn't go into detail with, is of Draco, Yang, Ruby and Tai. My bad. Anyway, let's get going!**

* * *

[The Emerald Forest]

[Three Days Later]

[No P.O.V.]

 _'Dear gods, I thought that hanging out at the office was boring.'_ Draco thought, lounging on a tree branch in the middle of the Emerald Forest, waiting for Beacon's Initiation to start. Which he's been waiting for hours.

"Although, it isn't too bad." Draco muttered to no one, "At least there's no shortage of monsters to kill." He added, taking a swig from his custom flask. As he replaced his flask, he took out his Scroll, emblazoned with the same woman from the Devil May Cry neon sign, and scrolled through the dossiers for all the would-be students going though Initiation.

 _'Let's see here...'_ Draco thought, scrolling through the dossiers, stopping on the images of his two sisters. One with black hair with red tips and silver eyes, the other having lilac eyes, and a long flowing mane of hair.

"I have a hunch as to why Ozpin let you in early Rubes... And I doubt it's just due to your skills." Draco mused to himself, as he looked over to Beacon cliff. seeing every initiate being launched into the air. Well, flailing in the case of one blonde idiot. When, all of a sudden, the sky rippled with magenta energy.

 _'Looks like the demons are making their move.'_ Draco thought, putting his Scroll away, _'Time to do the job I was hired to do.'_ He mentally added, leaping off of the tree and onto the forest floor, where he was met with several large lizard-like demons. Equipped with oversized claws on their left hands,and round shields on their right forearms. Along with armor on their heads, to protect from firearms. Behind the lizard demons, of which there were seven, there were thirteen zombies behind them.

"Blades and zombies?" Draco asked himself, chuckling for a moment, before drawing his zweihander, "Guess this job isn't going to be boring after all." He added with a cocky smirk, before twenty large black wolf-like creatures appeared out of the forest, these were Beowolves. One of the many types of Creatures of Grimm.

 _'Beowolves too? This job won't be boring, but it IS getting more hectic by the moment.'_ Draco thought, as one of the Beowolves lunged at the young devil hunter, only to be intercepted by one of the Blades.

"Filthy Grimm! The half-breed is our kill!" One of the Blades growled at the Grimm, the intercepted Beowolf looked at the demon with a low growl, almost as to say, 'bring it on.'

"And now, it's time to skedaddle on out of-" Draco muttered, before being cornered by the other Grimm and demons, "Or not. Your funerals, assholes." Draco added, slamming his zweihander, Defiance, into the ground as he looked at both Grimm and demons, before one of the Beowolves, roared, signaling the start of the fight.

[Devil May Cry 3 Dante's Awakening OST: "Taste the Blood"]

At that moment, the zombies Blades, and Beowolves all charged at Draco, who effortlessly back-flipped away, grabbing Defiance as he did so. All of the enemies colliding with each other in a hilarious fashion. Draco didn't give them a chance to get their barrings. Taking Defiance, he swung his sword in a one-handed downward strike, effortlessly killing seven Beowolves, and all thirteen of the zombies in a single blow. The remaining thirteen Beowolves managed to compose themselves, just as Draco drew Dusk and Dawn, filling every last Grimm with an absurd amount of bullets, completely shredding them. The Blades recomposed themselves, and attacked the young devil hunter. Thinking quickly, Draco grabbed Defiance, and swung, blocking the claws of all of the Blades.

 _'This is getting ridiculous.'_ Draco thought, and with a grunt, swung Defiance, sending all of the Blades back, sending five of them into the trees, impaling the demons on the branches, killing them instantly, and disorienting the remaining three.

"Time to end this!" Draco shouted, sprinting forward, and taking Defiance, performing a series of quick, successive strikes, sliced the Blades into chunks of meat and metal.

[End OST]

 _'Whew, that was rough.'_ Draco thought, putting Defiance back on his back, as a barrier of red energy broke apart like glass. "Well, that was a thing." Draco muttered, as the bodies of both the Demons and the Grimm dissolved, when suddenly, he heard more gunfire in the distance, along with the sky rippling with magenta energy once again.

"Oh, that isn't good." Draco lamented, running in the direction of the temple.

 _'I just hope Ruby and Yang got their relics before the demons got to them.'_ Draco thought, turning his run into a sprint.

[DmC Devil May Cry OST: "Never Surrender" by Combichrist]

[At the Temple]

Gunfire rang throughout the area by the temple, as the demons attacked eight hunters in training, all of them barely holding their ground. Keyword being, barely.

 _'Demons, here?! But, how?!'_ Thought young Ruby Rose, firing her high velocity sniper-scythe Crescent Rose, into the head of a zombie. Nearby, her older half-sister Yang Xiao Long, blasting away, a couple more with her twin shotgun gauntlets, Ember Celica. Acting quickly, Ruby used the recoil from Crescent Rose to launch herself in her sister's direction.

"Yang! Are you alright?" Ruby asked her sister, who proceeded to decapitate a zombie with a roundhouse kick.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, rushing over to her sister, "Yeah, I'm fine. Rubes, what's going on? Why are there demons attacking?" She added.

"I don't know. But I don't like it." Ruby answered in a whisper to her sister.

"What exactly are you dolts talking about?!" Shrieked Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the global Schnee Dust Company.

"Weiss, I don't think now's the time for questions." Answered the four-time Mistral Regional Champion, Pyrrha Nikos, firing her rifle, Milo, while her partner, Jaune Arc, was flailing his sword around, somehow decapitating a zombie with a swing.

"H-hey, Pyrrha! I got one! I got-AAHHH!" Jaune shouted, barely dodging another zombie.

"Remember: our master wants the silver-eyed girl taken alive!" The lead zombie shouted to its cronies.

 _'Silver-eyed girl? Wait, why do these things want Ruby?'_ Thought Blake Belladonna, quickly returning her attention to the battle, by blasting the heads off of three zombies.

Meanwhile, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren had finished clearing a spot near the temple.

"Hey, Renny! What do you suppose these things are?" Nora asked, firing off two grenades from her weapon, Magnhild, near some zombies, blowing several to bits.

"I don't know Nora. But, we need to stay focused." Ren replied, shooting his bladed machine pistols StormFlower, into a nearby group of zombies.

 _'We can't hold out against the demons much longer!'_ Ruby thought, swiftly pulling out her Scroll and going through her contacts, until a zombie got the drop of her, knocking both Crescent Rose out of her hands.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted, before four zombies dog-piled on her, "GET OFF OF ME! DEMON ASSHOLES!"

"Yang!" Blake yelled to her partner, before dodging a swing from a zombie.

"Ugh." Weiss sighed, using her Semblance to dash towards her partner, _'There is no way in HELL, that I'm letting my partner be killed by walking, disease-ridden corpses. Even if she's a complete dolt!'_ Weiss thought, as several zombies converged on Ruby.

"No, no, no, no..." Ruby whined, crawling her way to Crescent Rose, only to get stopped by a zombie stepping on her cape.

"RRAAAGGGGH!" A zombie roared, preparing to strike Ruby, who proceeded to close her eyes to await the inevitable.

 _'Mom, Dad, Uncle Qrow, Yang, Draco, I'm sorry...'_ Ruby thought, as Yang closed her eyes as well, bracing for the inevitable gore...

Or that would be the case, if a series of gunshots rang out, followed by multiple sword slashes into several flesh-like bodies, a final, meaty sound signaled the end of the zombies. When the Rose-Xiao Long sisters opened their eyes, they were both shocked, and relieved to see who it was.

[End OST]

"DRACO!" Ruby and Yang shouted, rushing towards their brother, giving him a massive hug.

"Ruby, Yang! I'm so glad you two are okay." Draco said, returning the hugs. "Ruby, are you hurt? Do you have any scratches? Do you need sunblock? Aloe Vera?" Draco added, grabbing Ruby's head.

"ACK! D-Draco! Stop! I'm fine! You're embarrassing me!" Ruby yelled, red-faced.

"Sorry little sister, but as the eldest, it's my job to make sure that my little sisters are well-cared for." Draco replied, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Um, thanks for the assist, mister..." Pyrrha said, motioning for Draco to continue, as everyone else gathered around the siblings.

"Draco Branwen, at your service miss Nikos." Draco replied, giving a short bow, before getting elbowed by Yang in the side.

"That was awesome!" Jaune cried, his eyes showing pure amazement.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but yeah, I'm pretty awesome." Draco said, a smug smile on his face.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say 'awesome.' But it was efficient." Weiss scoffed.

"This coming from the glorified daddy's girl." Draco snarked back, earning stifled giggles from his sisters.

"So, you're a Hunter?" Blake asked skeptically, raising her eyebrow.

"Of a kind." Draco replied cryptically. Making Blake glare at him, "Anyway, I heard about you getting into-"

"Um, guys?" Jaune meekly asked, getting everyone's attention, as the sky once again turned a magenta hue.

"Well, shit." Draco cursed, as ten demons came out of portals, these looking like the visage of the Grim Reaper. Their bodies consisting of only a mask and a robe. The inside of the robe being filled with dark, almost ethereal energy. In their hands, were giant, rusted scissors. And the only other sounds, were their chilling laughter.

[Devil May Cry 2 OST: "Shoot The Works"]

"What the hell are those things?!" Weiss shrieked, everyone else adopting a similar expression of fear, except for Draco, who just narrowed his eyes.

"Sin Scissors." Draco answered flatly, drawing Defiance, "Ruby, Yang, do the two of you have your relics yet?"

"Yang does, but we got jumped by the demons before Jaune and I could grab ours." Ruby answered.

"Gotcha. Ruby, you and your friend, Jean?..." Draco asked, confused (or just being an ass).

"Jaune." Jaune corrected, irritated.

"Whatever. Ruby, you and your friend grab your relics, and get to the cliffs." Draco added, slowly walking towards the Sin Scissors, a small scowl on his face.

"What about you?" Pyrrha asked worriedly, as Draco grabbed Dusk and Dawn from their holsters.

"I'll hold them off." Draco replied, as he shot down two Sin Scissors moving towards them.

"By yourself?!" Weiss shrieked. As the remaining eight Sin Scissors moved on the young hybrid.

"I'll be fine, now, GO!" Draco shouted, replacing Dusk and Dawn in their holsters, drawing Defiance, blocking the strikes of three Sin Scissors.

"Come on guys, let's go." Yang said, getting everyone's attention from the battle.

"So what, you don't have any concern for your brother's safety?" Blake criticized the Rose-Xiao Long sisters, earning a scowl from Ruby.

"Of course we do!" Ruby snapped, "But we know Draco can handle himself."

"How can you possibly know that?" Ren asked, as Jaune and Ruby grabbed the white rook and knight respectively.

"It's simple: when it comes to hunting demons, Draco's an expert." Yang replied, as Draco sliced the heads off the three demons.

As Ruby and company ran towards the cliffs, Draco began slashing and parrying the Sin Scissors, sending one into the blades of another.

"Alright you limp-dicked grim reapers knock-offs." Draco cursed, "You and the rest of your buddies made one, fatal mistake. You threatened my sisters. Prepare to die." He finished, his body being surrounded by red ethereal energy, charging at the demons.

After several minutes of fighting, Draco had defeated the remaining Sin Scissors. Rather anticlimactic perhaps, but if you actually saw it, your eyeballs would melt.

[End OST]

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Draco noted, as a large, imposing figure appeared behind him, "There's a massive demon behind me, isn't there?" Draco asked, turning to the camera, which nodded, "Well, shiIIIIIIIIII-" Was all Draco got out, as a massive club swatted him away.

[With Ruby and Co.]

As Ruby and the others made their way to an old temple near the cliffs, they all stopped and heard screaming.

"Um, what the hell was that?" Yang asked, earning confused looks from everyone, until Blake narrowed her eyes.

"I think that's your brother." Blake deadpanned.

"What makes you say that?" Ruby asked, only for the screaming to get closer.

"-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Draco was finally heard by the eight hunters-in-training, as the young devil hunter flew right through the central pillar, bouncing off the walkway, and into the cliff face.

"By the gods!" Pyrrha cried out, as the group ran towards Draco.

"Are you alright?!" Weiss shrieked, as Draco was pulled out from the hole by his sisters.

"Yeah, I'm, ow, good." Draco replied, shrugging off some dirt and rock, "Just some big schmuck got lucky, is all." As he said that, a portal opened up, as the sky turned a dark blood red, signifying a powerful demon was on its way.

"Um, wh-what's happening?" Nora weakly got out, as a massive figure dropped from the portal.

"Now?" Draco replied, as the figure stood up, "Now it gets fun." Draco finished, a cocky and feral grin forming on his face.

Getting a good look at the massive demon, it was clearly a zombie, although, it looked different than the other zombies. His appearance was that of a heavily-armored prison guard. He wears a large, blood-stained leather combat vest that covers his torso, with a lamp attached to his body, two smoke grenades attached to his vest, one on each side, and a security badge on the vest's left hand side, with three eyes at the center. He also wears large metal platings that cover his lower legs down to his boots. On his hands were brown, blood-stained gloves. He also wears what appears to be a riot control helmet with a heavily damaged visor. Underneath his absurdly heavy armor, was a blue guard uniform with a white shirt and a red tie. Covering his torso, forearms, and lower legs, are several chains and lengths of barbed wire. His most defining feature however, were his two glowing red eyes.

"Well, somebody's been eating his Pumpkin Pete's." Jaune squeaked, as everybody readied their weapons, the massive zombie walking slowly towards them.

"Wanna bet that I can knock it's head clean off with a single shot?" Ruby asked Draco, cocking Crescent Rose.

"Nope." Draco answered, drawing Dusk and Dawn.

"You don't have any faith in your sister's sniping skills?" Ren asked.

"No, I just don't want you guys to fight that thing." Draco answered, "Ruby Yang, climb the cliffs, assuming that Ozpin hasn't seen anything yet, warn him and Goodwitch, have Bullheads or drones, firebomb the entire Emerald Forest of you need to. Just, take your relics, and go!" He finished, firing his machine pistols at the hulking brute, who's just barely shrugging off the bullets.

"You'll run out of ammo before we even get halfway up the cliff!" Blake shouted.

"No, Dusk and Dawn were designed so that Draco can channel his innate power into the firearms, ensuring that he won't run out of bullets." Ruby explained, "But I think we should stay."

"What do you mean by 'innate power'?" Weiss questioned.

"Look, we'll explain later, right now, we need to make a plan to help Draco kill that thing!" Yang shouted.

[Back with Draco]

After firing hundreds of rounds at the demon, both it and Draco stopped in the middle of the bridge leading to the Emerald Forest.

"Commandant Brutus, so glad to make your acquaintance." Draco sarcastically greeted, adding a mock bow for good measure.

"Half-breed bastard." Brutus replied, slamming his club on the bridge.

"Whoa, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Draco asked in a joking manner.

"You know why I'm here, don't you?" Brutus growled.

"Well, I don't see a picnic basket, or a portable mini-fridge. Oh! Perhaps you're here for a relaxing stroll through the woods?" Draco snarked.

"You, and that bastard son of Sparda have caused my master, His Almighty Darkness, Mundus, no small amount of grief over the years." Brutus replied.

"So, what do you plan to do, flatfoot?" Draco asked, mockingly, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll show you." Brutus replied, chuckling darkly, as he roared, charging at Draco.

"Alright, guess we're doing this!" Draco shouted, drawing Defiance and charging at the zombie.

[Devil May Cry 2 OST: "Ragnarok"]

The two combatants rushed towards each other, their weapons clashed, causing a massive shockwave. They later disengaged. Draco, leaping in the air, and coming back down with a hard strike onto Brutus' body, followed by a swift kick to the chest, sending the zombie commander back. Brutus proceeded to roar, slamming his club on the ground, sending out waves of firey chains at the young half-breed, who flips out of the way of all of them, firing his machine pistols as he does so. Brutus later collapsed, falling to a single knee.

 _'So, each time he does that chain attack of his, he gets tired out? File that away for later use.'_ Draco thought, taking the opportunity to use one of his newly-developed abilities, or 'styles' as Dante calls them. Concentrating his demonic powers, Draco vanished in an instant, later appearing in front of Brutus, slashing at him seven times, later snapping back to his starting point. Brutus roared in pain, and proceeded to perform the same maneuver as before, Draco proceeded to dodge out of the way.

"RRRAAAAGGGHH! STAND STILL!" Brutus roared, getting more frustrated.

"Why don't you make me, chrome dome!" Draco retorted, flipping off the massive zombie, pissing it off even more.

When all of a sudden, a sniper shot rang out, and Brutus' helmet came clean off, Draco looking back, and noticing the smoking barrel of Crescent Rose.

"Dammit! Forgot he had a helmet on, oh hey Draco, how's, uh, how's it going?" Ruby said, chuckling nervously.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Draco roared, "I GAVE YOU AND YANG EXPLICIT INSTRUCTIONS TO GET BACK TO OZPIN! AND WHAT DO YOU TWO DO INSTEAD? STAY BEHIND LIKE A COUPLE OF-"

"Um, Draco?" Yang asked nervously.

"WHAT?!" Draco yelled, his eyes glowing.

"Look." Yang squeaked, pointing behind Draco, who just sighed in resignation, as he looked back at Brutus, the two smoke grenades going off obscuring the demon in a thick cloud of white smoke. The zombie proceeded to chuckle in a menacing matter.

"Prepare to die, half-breed." Brutus simply said, as his eyes had electricity at the edges.

"Well, shit." Draco deadpaned, "Alright, if you really want to help, I need you to fire potshots at him while I get in close. Understood?" Draco added, earning a nod from Ruby, "Alright, time to dance!" He finished, drawing Defiance again, using his style which he called 'snap-vanish' to engage Brutus.

[Song Change... Call of Duty Black Ops OST: "115" by Kevin Sherwood and Elena Siegman]

As the combatants clashed again, their weapons collided once more, this time, the shockwave generated, caused bolts of lightning to strike near the two, one, leaving a massive smoking crater on the Emerald Forest side of the bridge, disintegrating several trees. Using snap-vanish, Draco got around the hulking beast, slashing his back, as Ruby shot at Brutus from a distance, dividing the zombie's attention. As the battle raged, Brutus couldn't keep his attention focused. On one point, Draco kept vanishing around him, slashing at various points on his body, on the other, his target, was taking potshots at him, making him lose blood,eventually, he couldn't take anymore, and, with a final vicious roar, he collapsed, falling on his back, looking up at Draco, who hefted Defiance on his shoulder.

[End OST]

"I...have failed." Brutus croaked, his eyes now a dull red.

"Yep. You kinda did." Draco retorted, as Ruby and the others went up to them.

"You, what is...what is your name?" Brutus asked, coughing as he did so.

"Draco Branwen, why do you ask?" Draco replied, curiosity claiming his features.

"You...have shown your strength...and tactical cunning, Draco Branwen..." Brutus added, "My service to the Demon Emperor, ended... Take my soul, use my power...and leave no trace of our enemies alive..." Brutus offered.

"Sure, no problem." Draco answered, accepting the demon's proposal.

"Heh, I can finally... I can finally serve a higher purpose..." Brutus croaked out, as his body dissolved, the orange light that was his soul entering his club, lifting it in the air, flying into Draco's hand, transforming the club into a new weapon.

The weapon now was a whip, consisting of a chain, wrapped in barbed wire, both being caked in blood, and wrapped in hellfire. The handle remaining similar to before, only now, the bottom of it now having the head of a Hellhound emblazoned on it. Giving the whip a few cracks, Draco later sent out a wave of hellfire towards a tree, instantly turning it to ashes.

"Ho-o-oly shit!" Draco laughed, enjoying his new toy, coiling it up like a bullwhip, and placed it on his side, "That, was intense." He added, as the sky rippled, before it shattered, returning it to it's natural color.

"Well, that looked rough." Blake stated.

"Told ya he could handle himself." Ruby stated, smugly, said smugness instantly vanishing, as Draco walked up to both her and Yang, who was blushing nervously.

"I gave you two one, explicit instruction, what was it?" Draco asked sternly.

"To go to Ozpin?" Ruby answered.

"Correct. And what did you two do instead?" Draco asked again.

"We stayed and fought?" Yang answered sheepishly.

"Yes. You stayed and fought. However..." Draco replied, trailing off, "I can't help but be proud of you two." He finished, a warm smile adorning his features, making Ruby and Yang sigh in relief, before smiling.

"Thanks Draco." Yang said sheepishly.

"And hey, Ruby, you got into Beacon two years early!" Draco exclaimed, "I'm proud of you!"

"Heh, thanks, bro." Ruby replied, "Anyway, how are you even here if I didn't call you?"

"Ozpin hired me, right after some demon cockbites said they were going to kidnap you." Draco answered, as Weiss walked up to him.

"So, that, monster, called you a 'half-breed'. What exactly DOES that mean?" Weiss inquired, making Ruby and Yang sweat nervously.

"I'll explain. But later." Draco answered tiredly, "C'mon, let's get you guys to Ozpin. You need to complete your initiation, and I need to both get the rest of my paycheck, and catch up with my sisters."

* * *

 **Holy shit. This was a long-ass chapter. Anyway, the initiation is done. And, on top of that, Draco got his first Devil Arm! I'm sorry if the fights seemed a bit anticlimactic, but m God this chapter was long. But hey, I hope it was worth it. Keynote: the chapters here might be longer than most of my other stories. Also, I'll explain something here. The chapter names will have the letters 'S' and 'M'. What do they mean? Well, together, they mean 'Season' and 'Mission'. So, each chapter will be labeled as Season # and Mission # from this point on. Anywho, next time: the Rose-Xiao Long- Branwen siblings explain everything. And naturally, the demons will try and interrupt their fun. So, make sure to read, favorite, and review, and I'll see you next time!**


	3. S1M3: Redlight Revelations

**Racer: Yo, Hector! We're up for the A/N!**

 **Hector(Off-screen): I'll be there at the end!**

 **Racer: Lazy asshole. Anyway, here we go! Another chapter of Devil May Cry: Remnant Hellfire! Last time, Draco had kicked major demon ass, as per usual, this IS a DMC story after all. Anyway, let's go!**

* * *

[Later that night...]

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin said, motioning for the four teenagers to step forward, Draco standing off to the side, "The four of you received the white knight pieces. From this day forth, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" He finished, as Yang ran towards her sister, as Draco applauded with the rest of the audience.

"Congrats Rubes!" Draco cheered, walking up to his sisters, only for Weiss to step in front of him.

"Hold on, before you go and congratulate your sisters, you need to tell us exactly, what's going on!" Weiss yelled, earning the attention of the newly-minted Team JNPR, as well as RWBY.

"Weiss! C'mon dude, give us a break!" Yang pleaded, only for Ruby to place her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Yang, she's right, we can't keep this from them." Ruby replied, Yang sighing in resignation.

"Fair enough Ice Queen." Draco responded, "But we're not talking here."

"Why not?" Blake asked accusingly, her eyes narrowing.

"Too many eyes and ears." Draco replied, "Plus, I've always wanted to show Ruby and Yang where I work." He finished, leading the two teams outside, eventually, catching an airship to Vale, where the nine proceeded to walk towards the part of the city that's home to the Devil May Cry office.

"Well, looks like we've entered Vale's, seedier district." Blake noted, as the group continued to walk through the streets.

"You work here?!" Weiss shrieked in disgust, "Ugh, I feel like I need to be tested after we leave."

"Oh, calm your non-existent tits, Ice Queen, Draco knows what he's doing." Yang shot back, making Weiss stand still in shock and indignation.

"C'mon sis, lay off of her." Ruby chided her older sister, as Nora had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Uh, Nora, what's wrong?" Jaune asked.

"Are you a male stripper?" Nora asked, making Draco stumble, as everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Nora!" Ren shouted, as everyone looked at her, dumbfounded.

"What?" Nora asked again, oblivious to the mood.

"Just because my brother works in the red light district, doesn't automatically mean that he works at a strip club." Ruby replied, her eyebrow twitching.

 _'Oy, they're gonna be the death of me.'_ Draco thought, as the sky suddenly rippled, turning a magenta color.

"Ah, shit." Draco groaned, as several portals appeared, out of them, demons, twenty of them, all dressed like the grim reaper (although, these weren't Sin Scissors), wearing dark cloaks, and black bandages, and looked to be impaled by several large blades. In their hands, were enormous scythes.

"What in the world are those things?" Pyrrha asked, nervously.

"Hell Prides." Draco answered with a low growl, "Jailers for those sent to Hell for the sin of Pride."

"What kind of jailers wield giant scythes?" Jaune asked, as the Hell Prides began to charge.

[Devil May Cry 3 Dante's Awakening OST: "Taste the Blood"]

"Listen, when I say so, run. Don't fight back, don't talk back, just take your asses, and run further down the street. I'll meet you at the office." Draco ordered, as fifteen more Hell Prides appeared out of more portals.

"I don't think they're letting us pass Draco." Yang noted, cocking Ember Celica, as the other Hell Prides, followed their buddies.

"Dammit, new plan! We're fighting our way through!" Draco ordered, drawing Defiance, as the first three Prides, leaped forward, Draco intercepting with a swing of Defiance, blocking the three scythe blades.

"Okay, let's go Team RWBY! We've got demons to take care of!" Ruby yelled, the rest of her team charging at the demons, as Team JNPR stood back.

"Grrrr... Get back!" Draco roared, pushing the Prides back, switching to Brutus, cracked the whip at the three, blasting them apart with hellfire.

Meanwhile, Ruby was engaged with a Pride in a scythe duel, swinging and slashing, as a second Pride got behind her, Weiss dashing in, and stabbing it in the side of the head with Myrtenaster, the Hell Pride, falling apart into sand.

"What the, are these things made of sand?" Weiss asked, as she barely dodged another Pride, swinging at her.

"Back off!" Yang shouted, blasting a Pride in half with a blast from Ember Celica, as Blake decapitated another, cutting the number down to twenty nine.

"Dammit, there's too many of them!" Blake yelled, as fifteen of the Prides charged towards Draco.

"Focus! We need to-" Draco got out, before he was cut off by five Prides impaled the half-breed with their scythes.

"SHIT!" Yang yelled, as she noticed her brother being attacked by the ten other Prides.

 _'Well, he's dead.'_ Weiss thought in deadpan, as she noticed her partner shaking.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Blake asked, as she noticed the Prides looked their way.

[OST Change: "Heretic" by Avenged Sevenfold]

What the others, save for Yang and Ruby didn't know, was that Draco's body had begun pulsating with demonic energy, as the remaining Prides surrounded the two teams.

 _'Ugh, demonic bastards. I didn't want to do this, but you cock-nuggets left me no choice.'_ Draco thought, as the demonic energy engulfed him, shrouding him in black and red energy, making the Prides look towards him.

"Um, what exactly is going on with Draco?" Jaune asked, as the Prides disengaged the two teams, and began to dog-pile on Draco, all using their scythes to stab at the writhing black mass, to no avail.

"Wh-what's happening to him?" Pyrrha trembled, as Ruby finally calmed down.

"Blake, remember what I said when I talked about Draco's inner potential?" Ruby asked the hidden Faunus.

"Y-yeah, why?" Blake replied, as the Prides ceased their stabbing.

"This is his hidden power." Ruby explained, as the energy rebounded, blasting back the Prides. Draco later stood up, Defiance hefted on his shoulder, his coat discarded, as the two teams looked on in awe.

"H-he's alive?!" Weiss shrieked, shocked, "H-how is that possible?!"

"It's because, Draco isn't fully human." Yang explained, as the camera cut to Draco, who now sported black crow wings on his back, crow talons for his legs, and front-facing bull horns on his forehead, his eyes opening, glowing red with demonic energy.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked, as Draco suddenly vanished, only to reappear, slowly sheathing his weapon, finishing, and causing the Prides to explode into particles of sand.

"Draco calls me his sister, when the truth is, the only one he's related to is Yang." Ruby answered, as more Prides appeared and dashed towards Draco, who grabbed one of them with his left talon, spinning around, knocking several Prides back, before slamming his talon with the Pride gripped in it into the ground, killing the Pride.

"In short, Draco's half-human, and half-demon." Yang finished, as Draco grabbed Brutus, swinging it around, cracking the whip, and consuming the remaining Prides in a maelstrom of hellfire. The sky rippled, before the magenta hue shattered like glass, Draco sighed, before returning to normal, his coat returned to his body, and he coiled up Brutus, before putting it to his side.

[End OST]

"Say hi to the sandman for me, will ya?" Draco quipped, as the two teams circled around Draco, "So, let's continue towards my place of employment, shall we?" Before he could continue forward, Weiss suddenly grabbed his arm, stopping him, and turning him around.

'What the hell was that?!" Weiss shrieked, as Ruby and Yang looked at her with slight irritation.

"Weiss..." Ruby groaned, but Draco looked at her reassuringly.

"It's okay Rubles." Draco said calmly, "Weiss, what you and everybody just saw me use, is something I call Devil Trigger."

"Devil Trigger? That's an odd name for a Semblance." Pyrrha noted, before Yang put her hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"It's not his Semblance." Yang corrected.

"What?" Blake asked, confused.

"Devil Trigger is a power unique to demons, and demon hybrids that allows them to unleash their full supernatural potential." Ruby added, "For some, they just get a change of hair color, others, they can project an ethereal copy of a demon..."

"And in some cases, they're able to transform into the visage of a demon, in some cases, depending on the Devil Arm equipped." Yang finished.

"Devil Arm?" Nora asked, the group finally continuing their walk.

"Weapons that are mainly the manifestation of a demon's soul or power." Ruby explained, as they finally reached the building housing the Devil May Cry offices.

"Devil May Cry?" Ren asked, as the group looked at the neon sign above the shop's door.

"Are you sure you're not a male stripper?" Nora asked, as everyone groaned.

"I AM NOT A MALE STRIPPER!" Draco yelled, grabbing his head in frustration.

"Even if he was, he'd be about as terrible as Dante." Said a female voice from behind them, making the group turn around and noticed a young woman with fair skin and dark collarbone-length hair on both sides of her face, with a fringe that reaches her eyebrow, along with eyes of two separate colors, her left eye being red, the right being bluish-green. Around her neck was a necklace with a red gem at the center. Her attire consisted of a white jacket with what looked like a harness underneath, along with no shirt, showing off her generous amount of cleavage, as well as white short shorts, red gloves, knee-high boots, and red sunglasses. She also had magazine pouches on either side of her hips. Behind her is a modified red Ducati 750 Supersport motorcycle.

"Oh, hey Lady." Draco said to the now-named Lady, "And I'll have you know that I'd be an excellent male stripper!"

"Anyway, glad to see you're doing well Draco." Lady replied, "Although, I didn't know we did babysitting jobs."

"To be fair, you're not even an official part of Devil May Cry, you're just our, financier." Draco replied, as everyone looked between the two.

"Don't let Dante here you say that." Lady said flirtatiously.

"Oh gods..." Ruby groaned.

"So, that's a badass bike you got there." Yang said, admiring Lady's motorcycle.

"Thanks." Lady replied, "I take it then you're Yang, right?" She added.

"Y-yeah, I am." Yang responded.

"And you, must be Ruby." Lady said, pointing to Ruby, "Draco's told us all about you two."

"Ah, well, shucks..." Ruby said, blushing.

"Now, can we please go inside?" Draco asked, holding the door open.

"Yes, I'd rather not stay out here longer than I need to." Lady replied, her and the group entering the shop, to which the eight students looking around in various states of awe.

"Teams RWBY and JNPR, I welcome you, to Devil May Cry!" Draco shouted, throwing up his hands dramatically.

"This is where you work?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Draco replied simply.

"This is where you conduct your, 'demon hunting?'" Weiss asked, adding demon hunting in air quotes.

"Well, technically, we're known as 'paranormal investigators', but it doesn't sound nearly as awesome as demon hunters." Draco replied, setting Dusk and Dawn on the desk.

"So, care to explain everything about these, demons?" Weiss asked with a huff.

"Alright, lets." Draco retorted, sitting down as Lady leaned against the desk, "But before I do, I need to ask everyone except Ruby and Yang a simple question."

"Shoot." Jaune said simply.

"Have any of you heard the tales of Dark Knight Sparda?" Draco asked, letting the question sink in, before Jaune, Bake, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha raised their hands.

"My mom would read that story to my sisters and me every night before bed." Jaune replied.

"My mother would do the same, and it's partially what inspired me to become a Huntress." Pyrrha added.

"Care to explain?" Weiss asked, miffed.

"According to legend, around two thousand years ago, Remnant was ruled by demons from the pits of the Underworld." Blake began, "But then, as if out of nowhere, a lone demon general rebelled against the other demons, using his power to seal the gates of Hell, going down in legend as a savior to both Humans, and Faunus."

"Sounds like some childish bedtime story." Weiss huffed.

"One that we've seen concrete evidence of being real." Blake responded.

"So, wait, if demons exist, then so does Sparda?" Pyrrha asked, Lady nodding in conformation.

"What most legends don't say, is that another demon rebelled against the demons and their emperor, Mundus." Draco added, "One trained by Sparda himself."

"What?" Weiss asked flatly.

"This demon, from the Malfast clan, was picked up by Sparda, and trained by him in the art of combat. It was this same demon who aided Sparda in sealing the gates of Hell, but from Remnant's side. He himself went down in legend, as the Shadow of Sparda. His name, was Gladio."

"Gladio?" Blake asked.

"Yes, Gladio." Lady answered.

"My sword, Defiance, was the blade originally wielded by Gladio." Draco added.

"How do you know all this?" Pyrrha asked, "I mean, we know you're half-demon, but we don't know who your father is."

"Is it Sparda?" Ren asked.

"No, no he isn't." Draco answered, "And to answer your question Pyrrha, I know all this, because my father, is the Shadow of Sparda, Gladio." Draco finished, making most of the group wide-eye in shock.

* * *

 **Racer: Dun dun DUN! Cliffhanger! Holy shit, dad meant to get this out sooner, but life, you know how it is.**

 **Hector: *Moving into frame* Yep! Anyway, the captain wants to make another crossover, but he can't decide what it is, he'll put up a poll soon!**

 **Racer: Yep! So, until next time, don't forget to read and review, and we'll see you next time, on DMC: Remnant Hellfire!**


	4. S1M4: Strength of the Pack

**Hey people! Tronmaster here! So, I've gotten some, "unique" reviews for this story. And, you wanna know what I think? I, don't give a royal shit what those reviews think. I'm still going to continue this story. And if anyone has a problem with this story, well, I don't give a fuck. Now, I was originally planning on making this chapter more focused on the lore of the characters, but I have a different plan in mind for the lore of this story. Anywho, let's go!**

* * *

[Devil May Cry offices]

[The Next Day]

[No P.O.V.]

 _'Ugh, that's the last time I have two-day old sushi and binge-watch a whole season of Ruthless Combatant in one night.'_ Draco thought, as he opened his eyes, rubbing his head, as he noticed that he had a message on his Scroll, picking it up, and opening the device, he read a message from Professor Ozpin.

"Dear Draco, your sisters and their friends have relayed to me the events of last night's, escapades. I applaud the efforts of you, and the rest of Devil May Cry on not only defending my students during their initiation, but also dispatching of some, malcontents on your trip home. In any event, as promised, the remaining half of your payment has been transferred to the bank account of Devil May Cry. I hope to once again have the opportunity of hiring the services of Devil May Cry in the future. Signed, Professor Ozpin." Draco said, reading the message out loud. When, he heard the phone in the office downstairs ringing.

"Draco! Phone's going nuts!" Lady yelled from the bottom floor.

 _'Back to the grind, I guess.'_ Draco thought, "I got it!" The young devil hunter replied, jumping to the bottom floor, causing the phone to flip, before landing in Draco's hand.

"Devil May Cry, how can I help you?" Draco asked, answering the phone.

"So, this is the Devil May Cry paranormal investigation agency?" Asked the voice on the other end with a chuckle, "You must be the one who offed Commandant Brutus, am I right?"

"What's it to you?" Draco replied, as the voice on the line chuckled again.

"You've got to be strong, skilled, or lucky to have taken down Hell's Warden." The voice replied, "You could be just the man I was hoping to hire."

 _'So, whoever this schmoe is, knows about my little scuffle with Brutus in the Emerald Forest.'_ Draco thought, "So, I take it you know about our, operations?"

"Heh, Insightful, aren't you, Draco Branwen?" The voice asked, causing Draco's eyes to widen slightly, "And yes, I know who you are, Son of the Shadow."

 _'Shit, this guy must have my entire damn resume or something.'_ Draco thought with a small smirk, but still slightly worried.

"In any event, I wish to hire the services of the Devil May Cry offices, and their services." The voice replied, "There's a particularly, annoying hive of demonic pests that I need, exterminated." The Voice added.

"Oh, and where are said pests at?" Draco asked, as the voice chuckled darkly.

"You know where." The voice replied, "You can see it from practically everywhere in Vale. See you soon." Then, without warning, the phone hung up.

"I can see it from anywhere in Vale?" Draco mused to himself, "What exactly could that-" Was all he got out, before his eyes widened in shock, "Oh, no..." He trailed off, Lady looking at him.

"Draco, what's the-Draco?!" Lady began saying before Draco ran out the door, Devil May Cry's financier hot on his heels, "Draco, is something wrong? What's gotten you so... spooked..." Lady added, as the sky quickly shifted from blue, to magenta, then back again.

"We need to get to Beacon." Draco finally replied, as a demonic portal opened up in front of the two devil hunters.

"Well, that was convenient." Lady snarked, as she looked to Draco, "So, got any plans?"

"Yeah, you mind grabbing your motorcycle?" Draco asked sheepishly, as Lady gave him a deadpan look.

[Beacon Academy]

[Devil May Cry 2 OST: "Away"]

 _'This is not how I wanted to spend my first proper day at Beacon.'_ Weiss thought with a scowl, as she quickly stabbed a human-sized puppet demon in the head, before severing the strings attaching it, finishing it off.

"Weiss! Are you doing okay?" Ruby called out, as she quickly sliced apart four more demons into kindling.

"I'm fine! Focus on these things!" Weiss shouted, her scowl still present, _'First, this complete child gets made team leader instead of myself, then, I also find out that demons aren't only real, but they also want to enslave humanity!'_ The SDC heiress thought, as Yang and Blake began making woodchips out of a dozen demons, only for another two dozen to appear from three more portals.

"Seriously, how many of these things are there?!" Yang shouted, as team RWBY's teacher, Professor Peter Port ran up behind the team.

"Looks like we have a few, uninvited guests." Port said, as a fourth portal opened up, making the five of them tense up, followed by a deep rumbling sound.

"Uh, guys? What the hell is that?" One male student asked, using his binder to beat back a demon.

"Nothing good." Port replied, as the rumbling got closer, confusing all but Yang.

"Wait, is that a motorcycle?" Yang asked, as, without any provocation, a motorcycle burst through the portal, Draco and Lady mounted on its back.

"YEE-HAW!" Draco yelled in excitement, as Lady had a look of pure fear on her face.

 _'He's about as nuts as Dante!'_ Lady thought, as Draco grabbed Lady by the waist, before leaping off the motorbike, Draco kicking it then dropping Lady making sure she landed safely, the bike crashing into some demons.

"Class dismissed!" Draco quipped, drawing Dusk and Dawn, before firing his pistols into the fuel tank of the motorcycle, blowing it to smithereens, killing the demons in a small inferno, the other students, fortunately getting out of the way in time, Draco landing on Port's desk in a superhero-esque pose.

[End OST]

 _'Note to self: buy Lady a new motorcycle. And, replacement desks. With my own cash.'_ Draco thought, as he leaped off the desk, holstering Dusk and Dawn.

"Draco!" Ruby and Yang cheered at the sight of their older brother.

"How's it hanging little sisters?" Draco asked casually, "Besides, you know, demons interrupting your class." He added sheepishly.

"Talk about your, interesting entrances." Port noted, as more portals opened up, and several demons appeared, some blue, some red, and others teal and yellow. All the demons having the appearance of old court jesters. Their weapons were just as varied. With some having pendulum blades, daggers, darts, and even shotguns!

"What the hell are these things?!" Weiss shouted, as the other students managed to evacuate from the classroom, the demons focused on the six before them.

"Marionettes." Draco answered, "Puppets once used for entertainment, before the demons decided to up and posses the damn things." The Devil Hunter added, bringing out Brutus, giving the chain whip a few good swings, "The ones with the dark crimson outfit are called Bloody Mari."

"What separates them from normal Marionettes?" Blake asked, as the possessed puppets began to advance.

"Not much, except that they're adept at blocking. And are a bunch of pricks about it." Draco replied, charging at the Marionettes, spinning and swinging Brutus, sending the Marionettes.

[Devil May Cry OST: "Public Enemy"]

"Come on! Let's go!" Ruby ordered, shifting Crescent Rose into a sniper rifle, blasting at the Marionettes, taking one apart, as Draco began to set two Bloody Maris on fire. Weiss, Blake and Yang leaping towards the demons, Yang proceeding to uppercut a dagger-wielding Marionette, launching it into the air, before proceeding to pummel it into sawdust with a final blast from Ember Celica.

"Well, guess it's time for Peter to enter the fray!" Port shouted, grabbing his weapon off the wall, before noticing that all the sounds of battle had ceased, as he turned around, and saw all the Marionettes dead and dissolving.

[End OST]

"Huh, guess there was nothing to-" Draco began saying, before a small explosion rocked the building.

"What the hell was that?!" Yang shouted, as a massive roar was heard coming from outside.

"My guess, something big, nasty, and very, VERY pissed off." Draco answered flatly, as everyone ran outside to find the source of the sound, with the sky rippling with energy, trapping the young Devil Hunter and Team RWBY within another dimension.

"What the-?! Where are we?!" Weiss shrieked, as 30 demons began bursting out of the ground. All the demons resembling cracked porcelain dolls filed with some sort of black liquid. with twenty of them having spiked clubs grafted to their arms. Five of the porcelain demons having a horn made of the fluid emerging from the holes in its face, and has a large razor grafted to their arms. And the last five having a blue, unbroken face with demonic horns, a toothy mouth, as well as a strange texture. Grafted to their arms were large sawblades.

[DmC Devil May Cry OST: "Never Surrender" by Combichrist]

"What the fuck are those things?!" Yang shrieked, as the demons began to charge.

"They're pissing me off, is what they are!" Draco yelled, using Brutus to pull himself towards the demons, switching to Defiance at the last moment, and began hacking them into pieces. Ruby, taking the cue, used the recoil from Crescent Rose to launch herself into the fray, swinging Crescent Rose in a diagonal arc, bisecting two demons as they attempted to leap up and attack her.

"Hey! Don't hog all the fun!" Yang shouted, propelling herself forward with Ember Celica, before landing a solid right hook on a demon, instantly shattering its head.

"Guess it's time to get going." Blake muttered, leaping right behind Yang, just as two of the razor armed demons leaped at Yang, using the sword of Gambol Shroud to block the razors, before backflipping and kicking the demon to her right in the process.

"Insufferable..." Weiss muttered, using her glyph to rocket herself at the demons, stabbing one with Myrtenaster, then, cycling the rapier's chamber, before stopping on some burn Dust. With a flick of her wrist, the demon began to boil from the inside-out, shattering after a few seconds. Only for another ten demons to pop up.

"Great, more of them." Ruby groaned, as the demons began charging at the five, she then noticed Weiss struggling with two of the sawblade-armed demons, "Weiss, try to get behind them, perhaps-" she began before Weiss cut her off.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Weiss shouted, clearly annoyed at Ruby, _'There is NO way in hell I'm taking orders from some immature, petulant CHILD.'_ Weiss bitterly thought, unbeknownst to her, a demon that looked similar to the others began stalking towards her, though, instead of a blade attached to its arm, this demon instead had a full chainsaw. Still without the SDC heiress noticing the demon roared, and revved up its chainsaw, charging at Weiss. An action which did not go unnoticed by Ruby.

"Weiss! Look-" Ruby began only to be interrupted again by Weiss.

"SHUT UP! I am sick and tired of taking orders from such an immature, petulant, undeserving, CHI-AHHHH!" Weiss began to yell, before she was cut off by the chainsaw demon striking the SDC heiress in the back with its weapon, causing the white-haired girl to scream in pain, her Aura shattering almost instantly, and causing some blood to be split.

"Shit!" Yang cursed, seeing her teammate being injured.

"Dammit!" Blake yelled, as the heiress hit the floor.

"WEISS!" Ruby cried out, rushing toward her partner, as the demon who struck the white-haired trainee Huntress began revving its chainsaw again, and like time itself slowed down, Draco's whole body began to be covered by hellfire, as he began walking towards where Ruby, Weiss and the chainsaw demon were at.

[Change OST: "Never Again" by Disturbed]

"Ever since we were children, I've always had the responsibility of making sure that Ruby and Yang were taken care of." Draco said at a low growl, "Protecting them, caring for them, and most of all, making sure that they never, EVER shed a tear in sadness, or grief." He continued, "I made myself a promise, that I wouldn't allow Ruby to cry for whatever reason..." Draco added, grabbing the chainsaw demon by the arm, and, with a single punch, launched the demon into the wall.

At that moment, time returned to normal, the wall completely collapsing, the demon quickly getting back up, Draco quickly striking the demon with what seems like a million stabs, before lopping off the demon's chainsaw arm, and with a guttural yell, shoved the chainsaw into the demon's body, pouring some demonic energy into the arm, revving it up, and mulching the demon from the inside-out, killing the demon.

[End OST:]

After the chainsaw demon was killed, the remaining regulars fled. Remembering why exactly Draco went all psycho, the young devil hunter rushed to his baby sister's side, the red reaper attempting to slow down the bleeding on Weiss.

"D-Draco, I... I don't know what to do!" Ruby cried, tears forming, but Draco quickly wiped them away with his left hand, while using his right to grab a medium-sized green star from one of his coat's pockets.

"What the hell is that?" Blake asked, as Draco began to twirl the star in his hand, before gripping it tightly.

"Hopefully, something that can heal up Frosty here real quick-like." Draco replied, before jamming the flat side of the star into Weiss' back, the star evaporating and and spreading over the heiress' body, green mist-like energy entering the wounds, closing them almost instantly, Weiss opening up her eyes with a massive gasp, Ruby immediately turning her partner around as Weiss began coughing.

"Take it easy Weiss. Breathe..." Ruby cautioned, as Weiss' breathing began to stabilize.

"Weiss, are you OK?" Yang asked, as Ruby helped the white-haired girl stand, much to the latter's chagrin.

"I... I'm fine." Weiss replied shakily, as Blake looked at the young hybrid.

"Seriously, what the hell did you just use on Weiss?" Blake, well, less asked, and more demanded.

"It's called a Vital Star." Draco replied with a sigh.

"A what star?" Yang asked, not entirely sure what her older brother was talking about.

"A Vital Star. A medium one, to be specific. Like its smaller and larger cousins, it's capable of restoring the user's vitality, almost akin to a health pack in a video game." Draco explained, as Weiss managed to barely, stand on her own.

"OK, now with THAT mystery out of the way, where the hell are we?" Yang asked as Weiss dusted herself off.

"And also importantly: What were those things?" Weiss asked, finally, albeit somewhat composed after her near-death experience, "Were those demons?"

"To answer those questions, first off, yes Weiss, those were demons. The lankier ones are called Stygians, while the one with the chainsaw, the one that nearly killed you, is called a Ravager." Draco replied, "And, as to where we are? This, is Limbo." The devil hunter finished, motioning to their surroundings.

"Limbo?" Ruby asked, as the group now began walking.

"Yep. And no, before you ask, it's not the same as the Underworld." Draco began, as the group proceeded to rest for a bit, right as Draco's Scroll began to ring, showing Ozpin's number, "Yo." Draco answered, hearing several sighs of relief.

"Draco, I'm relieved to hear that you're alive." Ozpin said, "Where is Miss Rose?"

"Hang on, I'll put you on speaker." Draco replied, pressing a button on his Scroll, "Oz, you and the others are on speaker."

"Ruby, are you and your team all right?" Ozpin asked after a few seconds.

"Professor Ozpin? Y-yeah, we're OK." Ruby answered, as Weiss stepped forward.

"Professor Ozpin, have you heard of a place called Limbo?" Weiss asked the headmaster, and although the five couldn't see him, they could probably tell he was pale in the face.

"Y-yes, I'm afraid I have." Ozpin answered after a bit, "It's a dimension parallel to our own. Although, it's not a part of the underworld, it IS intimately connected with it."

"Well, that's where Draco says we're at." Yang added.

"Dammit." Ozpin cursed, "Listen, there are two ways of exiting Limbo: the first is that someone must open up a gate where our world and Limbo connect."

"And the second?" Blake asked.

"Take out the demonic son of a bitch responsible for dragging us into Limbo in the first place." Draco finished, "Thanks Oz, if you find where Limbo and home connect, let me know, 'kay?" Draco asked, hanging up before the headmaster responded.

"So, what now?" Blake asked, as the group heard the roaring from earlier, only now a bit louder and closer.

"Guess we're on the right track, then." Yang noted, as the party managed to locate a statue in the middle of the hallway. Said statue having a female body with a lioness head where her normal human head would be.

"What the...? A divinity statue?" Draco said, bewildered.

"Divinity statue?" Weiss asked confused, as Draco walked up to it, pressing his right hand to the statue's base, before red orbs began to pour out of Draco, and into the statue, before black energy went into the young hunter, Draco removing his hand, taking a breath.

"A divinity statue bears the likeness of the omniscient god of time and space, and will bestow one with the 'ancient ways of war' for a sacrifice." Draco explained, making the members of team RWBY even more befuddled.

"What sort of sacrifice is needed?" Weiss asked, already not liking the answer already.

"The blood of demons." Draco answered simply, causing the whole of Team RWBY to pale slightly, as another roar was heard, this one, much closer, and much louder.

"Hey, does anyone else think that-" Was all Yang was able to get out, before the roof above the five collapsed, and a giant wolf descended upon the group. The wolf stood at least two or three stories high, fur black as night, eyes shining like the full moon, and teeth and claws as sharp as swords.

"Well, guess we found the demon that dragged us here." Yang said weakly, as the demon wolf bent its head down to speak to five.

"I knew that I smelt some fresh human meat. Especially since I sent my Stygians to find them." The wolf spoke in a deep guttural tone.

"Whew, looks like someone must've forgotten to brush your teeth boy!" Draco quipped, waiving his hand in front of his face like he was trying to push a nasty smell away, "Either that, or you've got some REAL bad gum disease. Either way, might want to take you to the vet at some point." He finished, making the wolf growl in annoyance.

"Who are YOU to speak to me in such a manner!?" The wolf yelled, looking even more irritated in the process, "Do you even KNOW who I am?!"

"Well, I don't see a collar or a tag on you, so there's no way I can tell who your owner is boy." Draco joked, as the wolf began to growl more.

"I am Fenrir! Jarl of the Lunar Hell!" The now-named Fenrir boasted, howling to the sky, causing four out of the five to cover their ears, "Who in the name of Hel are you to insult my majestic evil?"

"I'm just your friendly neighborhood devil hunter." Draco replied, drawing Defiance, "Ruby, Yang, you and the others hold back, while I put this pooch down."

"Normally, I'd argue with you, but considering Weiss nearly, died... I think Ruby and I can agree with you." Yang agreed, as Ruby and Blake dragged Weiss back behind cover, Yang following close behind.

"Alright poochie, time to get to neutering." Draco joked, as Fenrir howled in anticipation.

[Boss Theme: "Bark at the Moon" by Ozzy Osbourne]

Draco started the fight by roundhouse kicking Fenrir in the snout, sending the large wolf demon back, the hound landing back on his feet. Fenrir proceeded to retaliate by charging right at Draco, then right before impact, vanish. Causing Draco to look on in confusion, before the massive mutt reappeared, headbutting Draco. Fortunately, the hybrid managed to recover quickly, using the Brutus whip, to pull him closer to Fenrir, then began slashing at his face, unintentionally slicing out the demon's right eye.

[End Song]

"AARRRGGGGHHHHH!" Fenrir roared, backing up, literally howling in pain, "Y-you bastard!" The hound roared, as Draco looked on smugly, "Y-you aren't human!"

"Well, no shit Scrappy." Draco shot back, as Fenrir's on remaining good eye looked at Draco's blade in recognition.

"Wait a moment, I recognize that sword..." Fenrir mused, "If you truly are his bastard, then I'm clearly outmatched."

"Hey, what's the damn holdup?" Draco asked impatiently.

"As much as I detest running, I must retreat, and earn more power." Fenrir growled, as he opened a portal, and ran into it, closing the portal behind him.

"Big bad wolf? Try a big old scaredy cat." Draco spat, as he noticed that him and Team RWBY had returned to the real world.

"Guess his bark was worse than his bite." Yang punned, causing both of her siblings to groan in annoyance, Draco pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So, we're back home then?" Blake asked, as Ozpin, Lady, Port and Goodwitch ran up to the team and Draco.

"Students! I'm relieved to see that you're all right!" Port said, as Goodwitch looked at Draco.

"Lady had informed me of the demons attacking, and of the five of you being sent into Limbo, but what exactly happened?" Glynda asked the young devil hunter, who sighed, and proceeded to explain what happened. After a few minutes, Glynda herself sighed, and removed her glasses, "Regardless, I can speak for everyone, when I say that we're glad that you're still alive, Miss Schnee." Glynda said to Weiss, Ozpin nodding in agreement.

"So am I." Weiss replied, turning to face Ruby, "Ruby, I realize that I might've been more, difficult than I should've been." Weiss began, as Yang, Blake and even Draco looked at her in approval, "After, nearly dying thanks to that Ravager, I... wanted to apologize. My actions earlier were unbefitting of both a partner, and a teammate." The SDC heiress continued, Draco mouthing "go on..." with appropriate hand motions, "And, I was hoping that you could forgive me, and give me a second chance, perhaps?" Weiss finished, as Ruby gave Weiss a small smile.

"It's OK Weiss, I forgive you." Ruby replied, "I just, I'm still new to this." She continued, motioning to the rest of the team, "Having a team, being moved ahead two years, and I could really, really use some help. Assuming that you're up for it?" She finished with, what looked like a small blush?

 _'So many teasing opportunities, so little time. But for now, I'll leave her be.'_ Draco thought with a smirk, as Weiss nodded in agreement, "Well, that's all well and good, but I think that Lady and I need to head back to the shop." Draco finally said as he and Lady walked off, "And yes, I'll forward the cash for both the wall and the ceiling to be fixed." He added, giving a short waive.

"Bye Draco!" Ruby called, Ozpin looking on with a small smile adorning his features.

 _'First the attack at Initiation, then on the way to the Devil May Cry office, and now this "Fenrir" demon, what exactly is happening in the Underworld?'_ Ozpin thought to himself, as Glynda repaired the damages from the demon attack.

* * *

 **WHEW! Oh boy, I totally meant to get this out sooner. But, I was celebrating St. Patrick's Day with my family, visiting my grandma, and just dealing with some random changes. But hey, that's life for ya. OK, so first off, after I upload this chapter, I might change the rating on this story from T to M. Better to reflect what's going to happen later in the story. And second: to anyone who's going to tell me to stop this story, or writing in general: as I said in the first A/N, fuck off. Who the hell are you to police who can write fanfiction, and who can't. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. And to those who DO like this story, don't forget to read and review! And don't forget: Be good people y'all. Later!**


End file.
